1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector compatible with the USB (Universal Serial Bus) 2.0 specification and the USB 3.0 specification.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic technology, electronic products and peripheral devices thereof are connected with each other more and more frequently. And it is a kind of common connection way to realize an electrical connection between the electronic product and its peripheral device by virtue of an electrical connector. Furthermore, the rapid developments of the electronic technology call for more stringent requirements to signal transmission rate of the electrical connector. So an electrical connector defined by the USB 3.0 specification emerges as the times require. But because USB 2.0 connectors are still the mainstream specification at present, an electrical connector compatible with the USB 2.0 specification and the USB 3.0 specification comes with the tide of fashion.
The conventional electrical connector compatible with the USB 2.0 specification and the USB 3.0 specification generally includes a connector body, a plurality of first terminals and second terminals disposed in the connector body and each having a soldering tail, a base board and a shielding shell enclosing the connector body and the base board. The soldering tails project behind the connector body in a transverse row and are soldered with the base board. In use, the electrical connector is inserted in a mating connector to realize electrical connection with the mating connector. However, because only a rear end of the connector body has adhesion with the base board by means of the soldering of the soldering tails and the base board and a mating end of the connector body is free with respect to the base board and the shielding shell, the mating end of the connector body is apt to be warped by the mating connector in use. As a result, a poor electrical connection often happens between the electrical connector and the mating connector.